


Start of Something

by MrMundy



Series: Metanoia [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/MrMundy
Summary: He was completely sober when Teldryn asked him something completely out of the blue. But the question made him feel like he was drunk in its appearance out of nowhere, his thoughts screeching to a halt.“Do you need to get laid?”
Relationships: Male Altmer Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero
Series: Metanoia [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686898
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> listen. my boy deserves good things. and those good things are ... teldryn sero.

They were travelling from Riverwood to some place Delphine had marked on his map — Karthwasten? — when Ariquar and Teldryn stopped in a small, roadside inn for the night. It was nearly dusk when they found it, and by now, after settling in and eating something, it was much later and things had calmed down. Ariquar still felt like he needed a bath — the next river he saw, he was dunking his hair in — but the food and the drink was good, and Teldryn’s company made it alright. He was surprised how close they’d gotten after all of this, and he wondered just how long Teldryn was willing to help him.

Teldryn didn’t seem like he wanted to leave, seemed like he was enjoying the whole ride. Sure, he complained often, and poked fun at Ariquar, but it was all in good meaning, really. He was genuinely enjoying himself on this adventure, moreso than he had with many other patrons and definitely more than he had been on Solstheim. 

They sat with each other at the bar, each with a mug of ale and had been talking about the journey thus far, the things they’d seen — Ariquar voiced his concerns about the stress of it all, about how he was scared of the end of it all, what if he failed, what if he didn’t do something right? But Teldryn had put a hand on his back and had reassured him that he’d already defeated a man who’d been the champion of a Daedric Prince, had saved an entire island, and that seemed to help. But then the conversation turned more casual, and even though Ariquar couldn’t help the stress in his voice, he tried to have fun.

He was completely sober when Teldryn asked him something completely out of the blue. But the question made him feel like he was drunk in its appearance out of nowhere, his thoughts screeching to a halt.

“Do you need to get laid?”

“Excuse me?” Ariquar said, eyes wide. He blinked several times, looking from Teldryn’s face to the drink in his hand.

“I asked if you need to get laid. Get rid of some stress, relax a bit."

"I," Ariquar started, not knowing what to say. “Me?”

“Yes,” Teldryn said, leaning his elbow onto the bar, “I’m asking you, Ariquar.”

Ariquar sat, frozen, for several moments before his mouth began working once more, and he cleared his throat.

“I, well… I’ve never…” He started, his voice trailing off. Teldryn raised a brow.

“You’ve never had sex?” He said, blunt, and Ariquar sputtered, waving a hand at him to be quiet.

“Yes, okay! Okay, I’ve — I’m still…”

“Ah.” Teldryn turned fully to face him, shifting to turn his gaze up to Ariquar’s. Very casual, really, which fit him all too well as he went on with his statement. “The offer still stands. If you want.”

Ariquar hesitated. For much too long, apparently, because as he opened his mouth and no words came out, Teldryn began to get up from his place. Armored boots hit the floor with a thud that sounded far too loud to Ariquar’s ears.

“Well. If you’re too shy, I might just get another room — I wouldn’t want to bother you.”

“No, wait, I—” Ariquar reached out before he knew what he was doing, grabbed onto Teldryn’s shoulder. His fingers dug into the rough wool of the shirt he was wearing. 

“You… Go on, go on.”

“I’ll probably embarrass myself.” His throat felt dry.

“Already done that, Ariquar.”

“But. But I wouldn’t… Mind. Trying.” His eyes flicked to look Teldryn up and down. Alright, so he couldn’t deny that he was attracted to him. Really,  _ really  _ attracted to him. He may have ventured into thoughts of him when he had the privacy, and the idea of actually  _ maybe  _ having his first experience with another person be with Teldryn Sero, his closest friend…

“Are you drunk?” Teldryn asked.

Ariquar blinked. 

“No?”

“Then alright. Come on, you.” Teldryn grabbed his forearm, dropped some coins on the counter, and pulled Ariquar away. 

“What brought this up, Teldryn?” He said, stumbling over a rug as they walked toward the stairs of the inn. 

His partner was quiet as they tread up the stairs, humming to himself before falling silent as he opened the door to the room they'd rented earlier. Two small beds across from each other, their bags tossed onto the floor beside them, armor set to the side by their swords. Once they'd both crossed the threshold and the door was closed, Teldryn spoke.

“I've been thinking about some things you've been saying.” He sat down on one of the beds, unbuckling his boots and the chitin covering them. Metal clinked as the silence drew over them. The armor was pushed under the bed, boots put beside the bed.

“Such as?” Ariquar sat down beside him, watching his hands. 

“How you've never experienced much of anything. How you're… realising your…” He cleared his throat, a rough, harsh sound. “Tastes.”

“And you want to… help me with that? Is it pity, or—”

“Gods, no, not pity!” Teldryn turned to stare at him, brows furrowed. “No, I wouldn't give you anything out of pity. And  _ never  _ sex.”

Ariquar felt his face flush again. 

“I suppose I just want to see you wind down. Relax, have a moment or two to take your mind off this whole dragonborn thing.” Teldryn's hand found Ariquar's knee, radiating warmth through the thick fabric of his trousers. 

“And why not just get drunk together? Fight off a bandit or two?” Ariquar slowly let his hand rest on top of Teldryn's, fingers curling over his hand. 

“Because you deserve better than some lousy ale and a fistfight.” Wetting his lips, Teldryn continued, lifting his gaze up to meet Ariquar's. 

“Teldryn Sero, this sounds like you care about me!” Ariquar laughed, just for a moment, before his expression softened to match Teldryn's. “Sorry. It's just… How have things changed so much that we're…”

“Somehow going further than a mercenary and his boss should?” Teldryn's lips curled into a smile. 

“I haven't thought of you as a mercenary in a while, actually.”

“Mm. Obvious. You haven't been paying me.”

“I could pay you in another way.” Ariquar said, then realised what he was implying and ducked back, covering his mouth. Teldryn, on the other hand, seemed to think it was  _ hilarious _ . He laughed hard enough that he snorted, which sent Ariquar into a fit of soft laughter, held back by his embarrassment. 

“For someone as inexperienced as you, that was pretty slick! Good job, good job.” Teldryn let his laughter die off as Ariquar pushed his face into his own hands, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears. He waited until the air in the room had calmed, until Ariquar slowly peeled his fingers from his face, golden eyes peeking out.

“I seem to just  _ want _ to embarrass myself tonight.” Ariquar said. “I think… I think it’s best that it’s you, though.”

“Hm. If not me, then who?” Teldryn said, his voice teasing. “Some strong Orc? Oh, perhaps a Khajiit — mind the barbs, that's no fun.”

“Teldryn.” Ariquar warned, knowing he was just doing what he could to fluster him more. 

“Oh, or maybe you've just got a thing for handsome, strong Dunmer, right?” He turned his head as he spoke, angling his jaw upward. Ariquar rolled his eyes, turning to face him fully, reaching for his upper arms.

“Would it shut you up if I said I just have a  _ thing  _ for  _ you _ ?” 

That caused Teldryn to stop. He sat with his lips parted mid—word, catching Ariquar's gaze.

“Me? Just me?” 

Ariquar answered with a nod.

“That's… Hm.” Teldryn leaned back as Ariquar's fingers let go of the fabric of his shirt. He looked fairly calm, though his eyes showed just how perplexed he was at the statement. 

“It's not weird, is it? Shit, I'm—” Ariquar started, only to be met with a shaking of the head.

“It's not weird. I'm just flattered.” Teldryn said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Oh.” Ariquar sat back, hands folded into his lap. “Good. Right. Not weird. Um.” 

Things were quiet between them as Ariquar moved to brush his hair behind his ear, then rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t quite know what to do in this situation — his best friend offering to have sex with him out of the blue and him really, truly wanting it — and he felt stiff and strange sitting in a dimly—lit inn room.

“Not weird.” Teldryn repeated, reaching forward. He took Ariquar’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. It was so surprisingly gentle that Ariquar was taken aback for a moment, mouth open slightly as he took in the feeling.

“Teldryn?”

“Mm?” 

“Can I — Would you…” He was mumbling, eyes cast downward, cheeks flushed dark. 

“Would I what?” Teldryn asked, bringing his other hand to cover Ariquar’s. He was so comfortably warm, so inviting.

“Kiss me?” Ariquar managed, shutting his mouth the moment the words left his lips. He wanted to move away, hide his embarrassment, avoid eye contact. But Teldryn simply smiled and let go of his hand to pull him closer by his shoulder, running one hand up the back of his neck, through his thick, dark hair.

“You only had to ask.” He whispered, his breath warm against Ariquar’s lips. 

Their first brush of lips wasn’t the most coordinated, nor the most pleasant. Ariquar, nervous, had his mouth in a tight line for much too long, resulting in what Teldryn would often tease him about in their later years as ‘probably their worst kiss ever’. Frustrated, the Dunmer pulled away with a frown, waiting for Ariquar’s eyes to open.

“Ari.”

“Yes?” 

“That was dreadful. Relax. Follow my lead.” Teldryn’s fingers rubbed gentle circles into the back of his neck. Ariquar  _ did  _ find it easier to relax with that, and simply mirrored Teldryn’s movements when he leaned in once again.

The second time, it was easier. Better, even, as Ariquar copied Teldryn, let their lips slide together ever so gently. It only took a few moments for him to find the proper angle, to mirror the motion of how Teldryn moved against him. Ariquar shifted and pulled his arms around Teldryn’s shoulders, holding him that little bit closer as best he could with the way they were sitting. 

Thankfully, Teldryn knew what he was doing, how to make things more comfortable. He pulled away, resting his fingers on Ariquar’s cheek for just a moment before he nudged him over.

Ariquar got the hint, shuffling into a comfortable position that resulted in him pulling Teldryn down, and oh  _ gods _ , his heart was racing because now he was lying down and Teldryn was over him, pressing kisses to his face, pushing his hair away from his neck to lay the gentlest of kisses there.

Tugging him upward, Ariquar made it a point to return to their previous act, lips meeting as he ran his hands up Teldryn’s arms. He felt Teldryn’s arm beside him, one of his hands resting on his side. Which was nice, he could feel how warm he was through his clothes. Just for a moment, he wondered if his face was as warm as Teldryn’s hands — but that thought was interrupted as Teldryn ventured to deepen their kiss.

Lips parting, he simply went along with what he assumed was the correct course of action. Teldryn seemed pleased, his lips turned up in a smile. Teeth nipped at his lower lip and he drew in a quick breath, the bite followed by the feeling of Teldryn’s tongue against his lip, pushing into his mouth. And oh, that was a feeling he hadn’t expected to enjoy, but he reciprocated, pushing up against him while pulling at him, wanting to feel more. 

When they parted that time, his breathing was heavy, and he realised very suddenly that Teldryn’s thigh was positioned between his legs, pressing against him. Which he didn’t seem to mind, if his act of kissing along Ariquar’s neck while his thigh gently pushed harder against him was any indication. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Ariquar gripped the fabric of Teldryn's shirt.

He felt warm and comfortable and more than just slightly turned on — teeth against his neck made his breath hitch, a short sound pushed from his throat. Teldryn puffed out a laugh at that, the spot on Ariquar's neck he'd been worrying with his teeth turning cold with the sudden brush of air.

“Good?” Teldryn said, his voice low and rough. 

“Very.” Ariquar answered, running his hands up Teldryn's sides. “Keep going. Please.”

“Mm. Planned on it. If I do anything you don't like, say something, alright?” Teldryn adjusted so he was sitting in Ariquar's legs, fingers tugging his shirt from its place, tucked into his pants.

“I'll kick you if you hurt me.”

“Good idea.” There was laughter in Teldryn's voice as he managed to get the shirt fully untucked. Warm fingers slipped underneath the fabric, sliding up over Ariquar's abdomen and to his chest. Unintentionally, Ariquar arched up into the feeling, sighing. 

“Is it too much if I ask you to take this off?” Teldryn asked, trailing his fingers on Ariquar's chest. After a moment of comprehending just what was asked, Ariquar shook his head and shifted, pulling the shirt from his body. He settled back into place afterward, staring up at Teldryn.

“I’m not going to suggest anything that’s too much,” Teldryn said, shifting to lean his weight onto his arm, to press his lips to Ariquar’s throat. “Besides, you probably don’t have much stamina in you.”

“I’m not even going to try to argue that.” Ariquar laughed, bringing his hand to the back of Teldryn’s head, scratching at his hairline.

“Good. You’d lose, anyway.” Teldryn bit at his skin, then began to trail his lips along his collarbone. He left damp kisses on his chest, moving lower toward Ariquar’s nipple. There, he laved his tongue over it and heard the soft hitch in Ariquar’s breathing. Gently, he toyed with it for a moment, then moved to the opposite side. 

“Oh, that’s…” Ariquar let out a shaky breath and bit his lip, legs tensing. 

“Good?” Teldryn asked. Ariquar, staring down at him, wet his lips.

“Very.” He said, his fingers scratching gently at Teldryn’s hair, encouraging him to keep going. It felt better than he’d ever really imagined. Then again, the thought of playing with his nipples hadn’t ever really crossed his mind. Teldryn bit down, gently, and the sound from Ariquar’s mouth was one he wouldn’t admit to making, later — something between a squeak and a whimper, but Teldryn didn’t seem interested in poking fun at him for it. He did it again, and again, and Ariquar brought his free hand to his mouth to cover his lips as he arched into it, the hand on the back of Teldryn’s head alternating between pushing him closer and pulling his hair.

Finally, Teldryn pulled away, looking up at Ariquar, grinning.

“Good to know that does something for you,” he said, and Ariquar laughed. 

“I — I didn’t… Realise.” He said, laughter bubbling into his throat. Teldryn pressed a kiss to his chest, sitting up.

“Some people like it, some don’t — you, obviously, enjoy it a  _ lot. _ ” He punctuated his sentence by running his hand down Ariquar’s chest, his abdomen, and then between his legs, fingers brushing over the bulge of his hardening cock. “That’s good.”

"Do you?" Ariquar asked, leaning up onto his elbows to watch Teldryn's hand gently cupping him. 

"It's … alright, I suppose," Teldryn answered, his hand trailing from its place to his thigh, squeezing. "You definitely enjoy it  _ much _ more."

Ariquar blinked, and then smiled, watching Teldryn run his hands over him. It was strange how much he enjoyed just the image of that, wasn't it?

Teldryn adjusted his positioning to pull his own shirt off and  _ not _ dig his knees into Ariquar in the process. He leaned down again, and before he could kiss Ariquar again there were hands on his chest, sliding up and over his shoulders, feeling him, figuring him out.

"You're…" Ariquar breathed, "Very warm."

"Comes with being Dunmer," Teldryn said, leaning down so their foreheads could touch. Ariquar's fingers trailed over his back, his shoulders, pressing into his skin just to feel the denseness of him, the solidness of his muscles. 

"Put some more pressure," Teldryn said, "Right  _ there _ , good boy."

The way his voice went breathless made Ariquar's face flush twice as bright, and the words he used! Ariquar felt something in Teldryn's shoulder give and his eyes went wide as Teldryn moaned in the back of his throat.  _ That _ sent a wave of heat straight through him.

"Thank you," Teldryn said, angling to kiss his jaw, despite his beard. "Had a stubborn knot and you were right on it."

"I…" Ariquar's voice didn't want to work. He shuffled his legs slightly, trying to alleviate the way his breeches were feeling far too tight. Teldryn caught on, kissing his jaw and his neck once more before sitting up to help undo the laces. 

"Again, if this goes too far…" Teldryn said, and Ariquar didn't think anything was too far at that point because he just wanted to be touched, for Teldryn to do  _ anything _ . His breeches were pulled down, all at once, down to his thighs, and the relief of the pressure was wonderful. He should have been more embarrassed, he thought, as he watched the way Teldryn's eyes looked over his cock, but he wasn't.

He was only concerned with the fact that Teldryn had a new expression on his face, something like hunger and want. 

"Shit," Teldryn said, "I hope this isn't a one—time thing."

"What?" Ariquar said. He shifted his legs to kick off his breeches the rest of the way.

"There are more than a few ideas in my head right now," Teldryn laughed, "And I doubt you could handle even one of them."

That was good, right? Ariquar smiled, laughing as well — albeit nervously. 

"I — I think I'd like to, um. Hear them, sometime." He said, and the way Teldryn grinned at him made him know he'd said the right thing.

"You will, then." Teldryn said, and leaned up to kiss him again. It was halfway unexpected, and Ariquar had to adjust his neck to return it. He was getting used to the motion of it, enjoying it, as Teldryn's tongue slid into his mouth again. He felt shuffling, realising that as he clung to Teldryn, kissing him like he needed it to survive, Teldryn was undoing his own breeches. 

Teldryn pulled back, lips wet, as he tugged them off all the way and went right back to kissing him, but this time —

This time, he pressed their hips together, and the motion of it made Ariquar gasp into Teldryn's mouth. They stopped kissing just so Teldryn could nudge the side of his face, press a kiss near his ear.

"Good?" Teldryn asked, his voice rough and right in his ear, so close to him.

"Very," Ariquar said, his arms wrapped around Teldryn's shoulders. He rolled his hips, trying to find friction, and he was rewarded with it. A very new feeling, he made an undignified sound and shut his eyes, taking in the strange, lovely feeling of Teldryn’s cock sliding against his, their hips pressed together. All he could do was press up against him, grinding against him, any coherent thought wiped from his head. 

He had always suspected the first time he’d get into bed with someone to be more — more penetrative, more serious. But this was just as good, if not  _ better _ , more comfortable. Teldryn was gentle with him, kissing the side of his face, and then his lips, and oh, he was really getting used to the feeling of Teldryn’s tongue in his mouth. Teldryn pulled back, shifting so he could lean on one arm, lips wet and reddened.

“Having fun?” Teldryn asked, his free hand sliding between them. Ariquar nodded, mouth partially open, wanting to kiss him again. That thought was forgotten as Teldryn’s hand gripped their cocks together, stroking them both at the same time. It was so much better than touching himself, Ariquar realised, a stuttered moan dropping from his lips. 

“Oh, gods,” Ariquar said, not knowing what to say, what words to use. Teldryn laughed over him, kissing him for just a moment. The way his hand worked both of them was like nothing he’d ever felt, unpredictable in the way he squeezed and stroked. His arms slipped from Teldryn’s shoulders and his hands instead gripped his biceps, and then one moved to grab at Teldryn’s hip, desperate to simply feel. 

All too soon, he realised, he was close. Nearly at that edge, his muscles tightening as he felt himself going weak in the knees.

"Stop, stop," Ariquar said, desperate, and Teldryn pulled his hand away. He was close, dangerously so, and as he sat looking up at Teldryn, his cock twitched. He wanted to finish so badly, but he didn't want it to end, didn't want it to be over so fast.

"Are you okay?" Teldryn asked, sitting up on his knees. His hand touched Ariquar's cheek and he felt relief as he nodded, leaning into his palm.

"Just…" Ariquar laughed, breathless, "Close. Really close."

"Knew you couldn't take much," Teldryn said, but it didn't feel like he was being made fun of. 

"Sorry," Ariquar said, and Teldryn shook his head.

"Don't be. You think I lasted any longer than five minutes the first time I got into bed with someone?" He laughed, "I was done before I even realised."

"Shit," Ariquar said, laughing as well, "I'm doing good, then."

"As long as you're enjoying it," Teldryn said, leaning down to kiss him, "Then you're doing good."

That was … much sweeter than he'd thought Teldryn could be. Ariquar pulled him in for another kiss, and then another, and then he was gladly letting Teldryn take control. When he felt less sensitive, less like he was going to finish just from being touched, he reached between them and copied Teldryn's motions from before. 

“There you go,” Teldryn breathed, and Ariquar tucked his face into Teldryn’s neck. “A little tighter, just like that.”

He squeezed his hand just a little tighter, loving the way it felt to have Teldryn sliding against him, their cocks pressed together, leaking over his hand. So entirely different from getting off on his own, and so much better — hearing the way Teldryn’s breath hitched when he tugged at him, feeling his body heat, knowing they were creeping toward that peak together…

Ariquar made a whimpering sound, teeth finding a hold on Teldryn’s neck. Teldryn laughed, shifting to rock his hips and do the work for him. Hand coming to a standstill, he let Teldryn do the rest — something in his abdomen tightened, he felt his legs squeeze together. 

“I — Teldryn, I…” He warned, not able to say the rest. Teldryn simply continued on, exhaling harshly as Ariquar’s teeth dug into his skin once again.

“It’s alright,” Teldryn said, “Go on, cum for me, go on…”

He wanted to last longer, he really did — but it was too much, so much at once, and Teldryn’s voice was so encouraging. Ariquar clung to him, hands gripping Teldryn’s back as he let go of his restraint, gasping his name. Teldryn worked him through it, hips still moving as he came over himself for what felt like forever, once again biting down on Teldryn’s neck. He let go and barely registered the fact that he’d left a good mark there, overwhelmed by the way he fell, limp, letting go of Teldryn. Teldryn leaned up as Ariquar’s arms dropped to the bed, and he watched as Teldryn took himself in hand and —

He made eye contact just as Teldryn muttered a gentle curse, spilling over his hand and onto Ariquar’s stomach.

Without warning, Teldryn dropped down beside him on the tiny bed, almost on the edge, breathing harshly. Ariquar realised he was breathing just the same and looked over to him, smiling.

He didn’t know what to say. He’d never been in this situation before, but he felt good, and spent, and  _ tired _ . Teldryn looked just the same, shuffling closer, throwing his arm over Ariquar’s chest. He contemplated for a moment whether or not this necessarily changed things between them. Whether or not it meant Teldryn held any sort of feelings for him, or if they were just — just friends, still, allies, partners.

In the end, he supposed, it didn’t matter. Teldryn was willing to fight beside him, was willing to work with him and help him figure out his whole situation. So…

Maybe it didn’t matter as much as he thought.

Teldryn nudged against his shoulder, muttering something about being a mess, and Ariquar felt something in his chest warm.

Despite knowing he was a mess and that he really should do something about it, Ariquar simply settled in, using a leg to lift the blanket that had been half—torn from the little bed onto the two of them. Teldryn laid his head on his shoulder after he’d adjusted, and things felt alright.

They didn’t talk about it the next morning. Didn’t really need to, they supposed — they gathered up their armor and gear and headed out once again, making their way westward across Skyrim to the next place Ariquar’s adventure took them. 

And if Teldryn distracted him at their next camp with his mouth on his cock, well — 

Nobody would know.


End file.
